Through Hermione's Eyes
by potternutter
Summary: The books told through Hermione's POV. Friendship, missing moments, and her slowly developing relationship with Ron. Cannon compliant and not focused on the adventures, just the relationships. Ever wondered how the story would go if told from the more astute view of Hermione Granger - she notices things that Harry doesn't, let's be honest. K for now, will become T or M by book 6.
1. Philosopher's Stone: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented JK Rowling, I don't own a bit of it!

* * *

**Through Hermione's eyes**

By PotterNutter

* * *

Chapter 1 - Philosopher's Stone: Hogwarts

**September 1st, 1991**

Hermione Granger entered King's Cross Station with her parents, with her trunks on a cart, and her heart thumping with excitement.

"Alright, it's platform nine and three quarters, and that's all the way down at the other side of the station. Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Hermione, dear, the train leaves at 11, it's only 10:15. We won't be late." Her mum chuckled softly.

Hermione scoffed lightly and continued pushing her cart, throwing her small body on the handle in an attempt to make it move faster. She just doesn't want to accidentally miss the train, that's all, it would be so embarrassing if she had to call the school to ask them for an alternative way to arrive. And how would she call them anyways – they don't have a telephone, and she didn't own an owl.

The three of them stopped in between platforms nine and ten. Mr. Granger pulled out the ticket and peered at the piece of paper. "Alright, here we are, what did the professor say again, about how to get to the special platform?"

Hermione remembered the strict looking Professor McGonagall showing up at her home in London with her acceptance letter in hand. After the initial shock, Hermione was delighted to realize that all the strange things happening around her since she was a child had an explanation. She already admired Professor McGonagall, she seemed like the kind of person who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. Hermione had all but questioned her about the magical world until the professor gave her a recommended list of books to read. Of course, she promptly purchased _Hogwarts, A History_, _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, along with the rest of her schoolbooks. In the month preceding her departure, she read all twelve books twice.

"To get to platform nine and three quarters, you will have to jog straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten!" Hermione recited the professor's words exactly.

"Are you sure we're not just going to hit the wall?" Mrs. Granger muttered nervously.

"Professor McGonagall said muggles won't be able to get through without help, so you both have to be touching my shoulders in order for it to work."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked gingerly at each other, "I suppose we'll have to try it." They both put a hand on their bushy-haired daughter, and gripped the cart together.

"Ready?" Hermione squealed with excitement. With a nod, the family of three trotted slowly towards the barrier. Just before reaching the brick wall, Hermione was gripped by blinding anxiety. It seemed ridiculous, after all, to run at a brick wall. What if it didn't work? What if all this was an elaborate prank played by mean Rosie Hutchins and her scary brother Michael? Maybe they just wanted to see Hermione cry again. Hermione's feet slowed slightly, but her hesitation was compensated by her parents' sure footsteps, and they were propelled into another world.

This side of the platform was much more spacious than the muggle side. Hermione let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding and felt her face break into a wide smile. It's true! Magic does exist! It was silly of her to doubt it, even for a second. Hadn't her family shopped in Diagon Alley? If that wasn't proof, this certainly would be. A scarlet steam engine train sat in the tracks in front of them, and many people dressed in bright colours milled about around them. Behind them, the barrier they had come through was now a wrought-iron archway with a sign that said _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_.

Hermione's parents' eyes were wide with wonder. They took in all the sights and beamed at Hermione. Mr. Granger helped Hermione move her things onto the train into the first empty cart they found. There were children standing in the hallways, chatting animatedly, and many of them smiled at Hermione as they passed. Hermione's heart swelled with hope. She's going to learn so much at Hogwarts, and make many friends! Now that she's at a place where everyone is magic like her, she'll fit right in! She could barely contain her happiness.

When they returned to the platform from the train, Mr. and Mrs. Granger knelt down and gave their daughter a teary hug. Hermione's spirits took a sudden plunge. She'll have to leave her parents for a whole year. She felt guilty and scared.

"We're so proud of you, Hermione." Mrs. Granger whispered, "We always knew you'd do great things, and here you are, going off to magic school! You're special, and don't you forget it."

"Mum… I'm gonna miss you so much." Hermione threw her arms around the tall brunette, and felt tears slide down her cheeks, "I'll do well in school and write to you every week! I'm going to be the best they've ever seen."

"That's the spirit, pumpkin." Mr. Granger patted her frazzled head, "Make sure to tell us all about the fun you'll have."

As the train left the platform, Hermione waved out the window from her compartment and watched her parents become small dots and disappear. With a sigh, she sat down on her seat to find that she had company in the compartment. A plump looking boy with rosy cheeks sat on the opposite seat, gripping tightly onto a toad.

"I hope you don't mind that I moved in here, all the other compartments had people in it, and this one only had your stuff in it, and Gran told me it was okay." He squeaked, putting his toad into a cage.

"Oh that's fine, I don't mind at all." Hermione beamed, here's her first friend! Though he seemed a bit unsure of himself, he looked kind. Maybe his anxiety was caused by a lack of knowledge about the magical world too?

"Do you come from a family of muggles as well? No one in my family is magical so I'm pretty shocked about all this, but it sounds really exciting! I hope I don't fall behind in work because I don't know everything, but I've already read all the schoolbooks to make up for it, so I hope that's enough!"

The boy's eyes became wider as she spoke, and her smile faltered slightly, worried that she might've come off too strong.

"Er… no my family is magic. But I don't know that much either, Gran never really taught me anything, they were all just hoping I'm magical. I'm pretty boring, you see."

"My name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"Neville Longbottom."

As they talked about their families, Hermione told Neville about all the books she's read and her favourites. She was surprised to learn that Neville didn't particularly enjoy reading books, but was glad nevertheless to find someone who seemed as nervous about Hogwarts as she did.

After lunch, Hermione excused herself to the bathroom to change into her new Hogwarts robes, deciding that she could no longer wait to start being a witch. In the bathroom, she tried to smooth down her bushy brown hair, but eventually gave up. When she returned to the compartment, Neville was playing with his toad.

"Does it have any magical powers?" Hermione asked excitedly, "I read that many pets in the wizarding world does, I wanted a pet too, but my parents said I shouldn't get one in first year yet."

"Trevor doesn't have any magic, I think, he just sort of eats and jumps around. Sometimes I feed him chocolate frogs because it's pretty funny for a toad to eat a frog." Neville smiled slightly.

At that moment, the compartment door opened, and a friendly looking woman with a trolley of sweets asked them, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"No thanks," said Hermione curtly, "My parents wouldn't want me to rot my teeth."

Before Neville could reply, Trevor jumped off his hands and out into the hall behind the woman with the cart. Neville yelled for the toad to come back. It took several moments for them to get out of the compartment, since the sweet cart was blocking their door. By the time they were in the hall, Trevor was nowhere to be found.

Neville burst into tears, startling Hermione. "Why does he always do that? I already lost him once this morning. Even my toad doesn't like me! Gran is going to be so angry when I tell her I lost Trevor again!"

Hermione patted Neville on the back, surprised that a boy would be so easily upset, "I'll help you find him, Neville, cheer up."

They spent the next hour walking up and down the train, asking compartment after compartment if they've seen Trevor. Most of the older students they happened upon brushed them off, muttering "ickle first years losing their pets already". A few of the girls they ran into seemed concerned, but hadn't seen Trevor.

Hermione and Neville knocked on a compartment, and opened it to find two red headed boys who looked identical to each other sitting with another boy with dread locks. They were cackling away while sticking their wands into a box. A flash of yellow light brightened the box for a second, and an insect screech was heard. Neville shrieked at the noise and ran down the hall to another compartment. Hermione surveyed the older boys and the box, "What's in there?"

"A tarantula whose venom will turn anything it bites into pure gold!" One of the red headed twins exclaimed, "We're gonna be rich."

"That sounds doubtful." Hermione said, "Though I did read about a tarantula whose venom turns things it bites yellow whilst poisoning them slowly. It's called the Calthurantula, from Argentina. It has distinctive black furry legs and yellow dots on its body. Just like this one."

The three boys looked dumbfounded.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

The twins grinned at each other, "No," one of them said, "But if Lee's tarantula finds it first –"

"– We'll find out exactly what its venom does." The second twin finished.

"You better not. Trevor means a lot to Neville. Don't be cruel." Hermione retorted and shut their compartment door with a bit more force than necessary. Behind the door, she hears the three boys burst out into laughter, and figures she's been teased.

Neville was already coming out of another compartment, looking defeated and teary. "The girls in here didn't see him either."

"Don't worry Neville," Hermione told him, "We'll find Trevor, and I won't let that tarantula eat him."

Ignoring Neville's wide eyed look of terror, Hermione pushed the door of the adjacent compartment open. A black haired boy with glasses was sitting with another red headed boy, younger than the twins in the neighbouring compartment. She figured he must be their brother. The red head had his wand raised and pointed at a fat, gray rat in his lap.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione commanded into the room, towing Neville along. The two boys inside the compartment looked surprised, the red headed boy shook his head slightly, a hint of annoyance crossing his features.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," he said. He had a speck of dirt on his nose, Hermione noticed.

Realizing the position of his wand, Hermione grinned, eager to see someone perform a spell, "Oh, are you doing magic?" She sat down next to the black haired boy and looked pointedly at the red head, "Let's see it, then."

He looked abashed and unsure, perhaps he wasn't very good at the spell and didn't want people to see it. She hoped he hadn't embarrassed him.

"Er – all right."

_"__Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened, the gray rat looked as if it was asleep.

Hermione felt bad for him, she could probably teach him some other better spells to help him out. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she started, eager to help, "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me."

Maybe the boy will want to learn from her and become her friend, "Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard –I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

The two boys looked wide-eyed, while Neville smiled awkwardly beside her. Oh, she's done it again, talked too much and given the wrong impression. Nevertheless, she held out her hand to shake theirs.

"Ron Weasley." Said the red head.

"Harry Potter." Said the black haired boy with glasses. Neville and Hermione both gasped slightly. So this was Harry Potter. When Hermione had read about him, she had done the math and figured out he might be in the same year as her, but she never thought about the chance of him coming to Hogwarts, same as her. She was fascinated by his story, how he had survived such a dark curse at a young age. He must be either incredibly powerful or incredibly lucky; there were plenty of theories in the books. She wondered what he's like as a person.

"Are you really?" Hermione finally said, "I know all about you, of course." As if she's in school, she felt compelled to show off her knowledge of this boy sitting in front of her, "I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_"

"Am I?" said Harry.

Hermione was shocked that he hadn't read these books, it's almost as if he just learned of his role in modern history. Perhaps he's really naïve, she thought.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," She said, slightly confused, "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And with that, she left with Neville to continue to hunt for Trevor. To save time, they decided to split up and look in the bathrooms and cupboards aboard the train.

But after 20 minutes, they still couldn't find the toad. Neville was close to bursting into tears once more, and Hermione had run out of solutions.

Suddenly there was a scuffle coming from a compartment, someone yelled, there were a few screams of "Goyle – get a hold of yourself!", and a thud. Hermione and Neville turned towards the compartment as three boys emerged from Harry and Ron's compartment. One of them was extremely pale and blond, looking embarrassed and angry, and the other two boys were much bigger than any 11 year olds she's ever seen. One of the boys were clutching his finger and wailing. The three boys glared at Hermione and Neville as they ran passed them.

Hermione peeked into Harry and Ron's compartment, "What has been going on?" There were sweets all over the ground, and Ron was caressing his rat carefully. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said absent mindedly, "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep!" Ron and Harry laughed incredulously.

Hermione couldn't believe it, they've just been involved in a fight, before they've even arrived on school grounds, and there they are, laughing about it. How reckless can they be? Perhaps Hermione was wrong about Harry Potter, it seems like he might be just another immature boy.

"You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She exclaimed, adding to herself that she hoped they wouldn't be in the same house as her, they'll probably bring trouble.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron sneered at her, clearly annoyed, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

The nerve of him. He's the one fighting and he dares give her attitude? Hermione decided not to argue though, "All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," she said indignantly, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Hermione left and found Neville back in their compartment. He was still upset about Trevor, but they will be at Hogwarts anytime now, Hermione didn't have time nor the energy to worry about a toad. All she could think about is how nervous she was. What if she couldn't get sorted, what if they decided that it's all been a mistake and she's just as muggle as her parents were. Would she have to be sent home?

The train stopped, and Hermione joined Neville as they rushed towards a very large man yelling for first year students. He was huge, easily 8 feet tall, and quite wide as well. But he had a kind face and bright eyes. Hermione immediately liked him. Neville, however, looked afraid, along with most of the young students around them.

They got into small boats, sharing with Harry and Ron. As they rowed forward onto the lake, the view unraveled before Hermione. The castle was gorgeous and massive, looking magnificent under the dark night sky. Hermione felt a rush of relief and wonder, this is where she'll be for the next seven years (if they'll have her, that is), and it was fantastic.

As they reached the castle, Hagrid, the big man leading them, found Trevor in one of the boats, and Neville clutched onto his toad happily.

The first years shuffled into an empty chamber next to the hallway, and Hermione's heart lurched as Professor McGonagall entered the room to announce the sorting ceremony is about to begin. Hermione's anxiety suddenly quadrupled. Sorting? That sounds… challenging. Is it a test of some sort? If so, she's probably prepared, after all, she did memorize all the books. But what if it still wasn't good enough? What if they can see through her and recognize that she was nothing but a girl with no friends and no magic?

Hermione's dread didn't lift as the first years were being led into the Great Hall. There were hundreds of students! So many of them, looking back at the first years, most of the faces were excited and curious. At the front of the Great Hall, she saw the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore at the centre of the long table. He looked extremely old and wise.

There was a hat on a stool at the front of the room. After learning that all they had to do was put on a hat, there was a collective sigh of relief from the first years. However, this made Hermione more nervous. If it was a test, then she could regurgitate knowledge, no problem. But the hat was going to look inside their hearts… she's terrified that the hat will deem her not good enough for any of the houses. Her dad would probably want her to be in Ravenclaw, where the wise would belong. But she longed to be in Gryffindor like Professor Dumbledore. After all, she knew she was smart – she didn't need a hat to tell her that. No, she wanted to be brave, she wanted to be worth something, to make a difference, and prove to all the kids at her primary school that she was good and special.

"Granger, Hermione!" The hat called, pulling her out of her reverie. Hermione's heart was beating so loud, she was surprised the blond girl next to her hadn't noticed. She pushed her way to the front and jogged up to the stool. With one quick motion, she shoved her head inside the large hat.

There was a voice in her ear, talking to her. "Well, smart, I can see that, and thirsty for knowledge. Perhaps I should put you in Ravenclaw. There you'll find people just like you, who are also brilliant. Ambitious as well, and you have a desire to be something more."

_Yes,_ she thought to herself, _I don't want to just be the know-it-all, like Rosie Hutchins always said. I want to stand up for myself._

"And you will, you have a courage, alright. Courage to stick to your principles despite being different. Okay, then you can go in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and removed the hat from her head. A loud cheer had erupted from the Gryffindor table and she walked up to high five one of the Weasley twins and sat down between yet another red headed boy who wore a prefect badge proudly on his chest.

After everyone was sorted happily, Hermione settled in and ate a great feast with the rest of her house mates. She felt incredible. The prefect she sat next to her, Percy Weasley, had the most interesting things to tell her about lessons. She was so eager to start learning, and couldn't wait to make friends.

After dinner, the first years were led up to the Gryffindor tower, and Hermione found herself becoming sleepy all of a sudden. At the end of the spiral staircase, the first year girls found themselves in a large room with four-poster beds, with their trunks already sent up. Hermione jumped onto the fluffy bed with her trunks next to it, and felt waves of contentment wash over her. As she got ready for bed with Lavender Brown (a talkative blond girl who was a little bit taller than her) and Parvarti Patil (an elegant Indian girl who told Hermione she had a twin sister sorted into Ravenclaw), Hermione felt sure that she had come to the right place. When she settled into bed, she didn't even have the energy to do the usual bedtime reading, she felt asleep right away and dreamt sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N**: This was my first fanfiction! Please R/R for me so I can know what you guys like/dislike. I've always found Hermione to be one of the most insightful characters in HP, JKR loves to leave out "unnecessary" details and tease the reader with just a mention of something. But since it's told in Harry's oblivious eyes, lots of things are glanced over. I found those details fascinating so here's my attempt to put them down on paper!


	2. Philosopher's Stone: Ron & Harry

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented JK Rowling, I don't own a bit of it!

* * *

**Through Hermione's eyes**

By PotterNutter

* * *

Chapter 2 - Philosopher's Stone: Ron and Harry

**September 5th, 1991**

Classes had started almost right away. For this, Hermione was glad. They're all here to learn, after all, and how can you learn without going to class? Hermione looked forward to Transfiguration the most. After talking to Percy during meal times about different classes, she decided that Transfiguration is by far the most advanced and impressive of the subjects.

Having read all the books before arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione was eager to show off her knowledge. In Charms, her hand had shot straight up when Professor Flitwick asked the class what an engorgement charm might do. By the end of the first week, she had earned Gryffindor more than 80 points. Hermione felt proud of herself, the professors were clearly impressed, and she found it easy to use schoolwork to initiate conversation with her fellow housemates.

"You're waving your arm wrong, Lavender," Hermione said to her roommate one day in Transfiguration, "you want to pull it back into your body a bit when you finish the incantation, it helps the match turn more silver."

But instead of thanking Hermione for her helpful advice, Lavender scowled and muttered the spell again, changing nothing in her arm movement. Hermione was confused, why didn't she listen?

When class finished, Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione and showed all the students her matchstick, which now resembled a sharp needle. Hermione glowed with pride. But as she gathered her things to head to the dinner, Lavender and Parvarti slid out of the classroom without her. The three of them had come into class together this afternoon – why didn't they wait for her?

As she reached the Gryffindor table for dinner, Hermione sees Lavender and Parvarti sitting at the table, their backs to her, and deep in conversation. She smiles and walks up to them, about to ask if she could join them when she overheard their words.

"Hermione's not all bad though," Parvarti was saying, causing Hermione to freeze directly behind the two girls.

"Don't pretend like you like her," Lavender interrupted, her voice huffy and annoyed, "I know you think she's dull. I mean, all she talks about is books, or telling other people what they're doing wrong. She thinks she's better than everyone else."

Hermione turned silently and ran all the way back to her dorm room, holding her face down so no one would see the shock and hurt in her eyes. She thought they were all friends… But it seems like she was wrong. Hermione didn't go down to dinner that night. She resolved to never mention the incident to her roommates; after all, if they didn't like her, then she won't bother with them.

After two weeks at Hogwarts, Hermione had gotten used to eating alone at meals and studying alone in the library. She wrote letters to her parents three times a week, and made sure to sound cheerful enough so they wouldn't worry. Hermione buried herself in homework so she wouldn't have time to think about what Lavender had said.

xxxx

**September 12th, 1991**

Flying lessons start today, and Hermione was feeling uneasy. Reading the flying tips she found in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ aloud at breakfast helped calm her nerves, and Neville certainly seemed to appreciate her advice. _Firmly grip the broom handle with your hands, and loosen up your hips. When turning, veer ever so slightly and stick out the opposite leg into the air. _Ron looked as if her words were brussel sprouts (honestly, that boy takes advice so badly), and Harry, sitting next to Ron, tilted his head slightly towards her, pretending that he wasn't listening to the tips.

Hermione didn't want to fly. She'd much rather stay grounded, where she knows how her legs feel against the solid ground, thank you very much. But as long as it's a class, she supposed she'd have to try it.

When the Gryffindors reached the fields, the Slytherins had already arrived.

"Alright there, Longbottom?" Draco Malfoy snickered at Neville's troubled face, which was growing greener by the second, "I hope your grandmother won't mind coming to school to pick you up after you break your neck."

Neville squeaked. Whether he was more perturbed at the possibility of breaking his neck or having his grandmother collect him at school, Hermione did not know.

"I hope your mother won't mind mopping up your bloody face after I push you off your broom!" Ron retorted angrily.

Though he's impulsive and rude, Ron is certainly a loyal friend.

"Have you ever even seen a broom, Weasley?" Malfoy drawled lazily, "I doubt your family can even afford to buy one!"

The Slytherins cackled, which made Ron's ears glow red, and just as he's about to blow up, Hermione noticed Madam Hooch walking up the field, and hissed "Not now, Ron, Madam Hooch is here!"

Ron closed his mouth, shot her a glare (as if it's her fault!), and returned to his broomstick lying on the grass.

While Madam Hooch barked out instructions, Hermione muttered memorized tips under her breath. Neville was looking as if he was about to faint, and Hermione worried that he's taking Malfoy's teasing to heart. She was about to say something encouraging to him when Neville shot straight up into the air prematurely, causing the class to gasp and watch as he slipped off the broom and broke his wrist on the way down.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed maliciously as the rest of the Slytherins joined in on the laughter. Hermione's temper started to rise – how dare this bully talk about Neville like that. He was injured, for god's sake. But before she could retort, Parvarti did it for her.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Look!" The blond boy snatched Neville's Remembrall from the ground next to Harry, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry looked thunderous, and Hermione's ears were pounding. A fight was about to break out, and they could all get in trouble. Malfoy jumped onto his broomstick and floated effortlessly up into the trees, and Harry angrily grabbed his broom as well.

Hermione jumped forward, putting her hand on Harry's arm to stop him. "NO!" She shouted, "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble!"

Harry ignored her and mounted the broom. Hermione couldn't believe how rash he was being. Rising to taunts like that – Harry's never even been on a broom before, he said so himself! What if he got hurt? What if he broke his wrist like Neville. Worse still, what if Madam Hooch saw him and takes points off of Gryffindor?

But suddenly she was amazed. Harry whipped through the air and caught up to Malfoy easily, looking as if he's been on a broomstick his whole life. Hermione's ears were pounding again; she was torn between being worried, angry, and excited. Harry might win – she thought to herself, and had to suppress a laugh.

The entire class was looking up at the two boys in the air, eager to see what happens. People were cheering, screaming, and shouting advice. Hermione stayed silent, wringing her hands, and scanning the grounds to see if Madam Hooch was in sight.

"Catch it if you can, then!" And Malfoy tossed the remembrall high into the air, and Harry zoomed down towards the ground to catch it. Everything happened in slow motion. Ron was yelling, Seamus was cheering, Lavender screeched, and Hermione gasped. He's going to smash into the ground! He'll break his nose, his arm, or his neck! But Harry surprised everyone by catching it gracefully and tumbling onto the grass right by Ron's feet. Hermione was about the admonish him when –

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall stormed towards the field, looking more livid than Hermione has ever seen her, and dragged Harry off against the Gryffindors' protests. The Slytherins looked as if Christmas had come early, and Ron looked stunned.

"I reckon he'll be sent back to his muggle relatives before dinner." Malfoy exclaimed when Harry had disappeared with McGonagall.

"You evil arsehole!" Ron exploded, charging towards Malfoy. Hermione lunged at him, and with Dean and Seamus's help, was able to prevent him from attacking the gleeful boy.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley, you better watch your mouth. The boy who lived won't be here to back you up anymore. Come to think of it, why don't you leave with Potter? Even muggles must be better than living with your seventeen siblings in a single room!"

"Shut up, you greasy little –"

"MR. WEASLEY!" Madam Hooch roared while running down the field, "What is going on here!"

Everyone began speaking at once

"Malfoy taunted Harry and Ron –"

"Weasley is dangerous –"

"Mad, I tell you –"

"It really isn't his fault –"

"Harry was only trying to –"

"SILENCE!" Madam Hooch yelled, and everyone shut up instantly. "Professor McGonagall is now dealing with Mr. Potter's blatant disregard of rules. I specifically said that no one is to touch the broomsticks while I was gone."

"Now, given the turn of events, we only have twenty minutes left of class, and frankly, I'm a bit worried about getting in the air while you're all so huffed up. So you're all dismissed early. For next week, please do come prepared, and CALM."

"Will Harry really be–" Ron started, looking desperate now. Hermione felt a tinge of pity and jealousy. Ron and Harry just met less than a fortnight ago, yet their bond was already so strong. Hermione wondered if she'll ever have a friend who cared for her as much as Ron cared for Harry.

"Mr. Weasley," Madam Hooch interrupted quietly, "Mr. Potter's head of house is in charge of his punishment, it is not up to me. I would suggest returning to your common room and awaiting news there."

Ron opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it, looking defeated. As the Gryffindors walked back towards the common room together, Hermione jogged to catch up to the red headed boy.

"They'd be _insane_ to expel Harry," Dean Thomas was saying, "He's famous! Don't worry, he'll probably get off with some detentions."

"Well, he did break the rules very clearly stated." Hermione sniffed, "They can't protect him just because he's famous, that wouldn't be very fair, would it?"

Hermione's remark earned her several glares and she was taken aback. She was only pointing out the obvious.

"I mean, of course I don't want Harry to be expelled, since the whole thing was Malfoy's fault. But you have to admit it looks pretty bad to Professor McGonagall."

"No one asked you," Muttered Ron under his breath. Hermione noticed his eyes looked more glittery than usual, was he really that upset? Hermione's heart sped up.

"If you're so worried, go talk to McGonagall. After she calms down, I'm sure she'll want to hear what we have to say – we can back Harry up. Tell her what really happened. Frankly, Malfoy is just as guilty as Harry, if not more."

Dean, Seamus, and Ron looked at each other, hope reflecting in on their flushed faces.

"Yeah – then at least we can get Malfoy expelled too, even if we can't save Harry!" Ron fist pumped the air happily, and ran out of the common room, presumably to find McGonagall.

"Great idea, Hermione. I guess you're not just a bookworm." Seamus laughed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Street smarts too, you know."

Dean and Seamus chuckled, patted her on the back, and went out the portrait after Ron. Hermione's heart soared. Finally, someone appreciates her advice! She thought back to Harry's pale face when McGonagall confronted him, at that moment, she had almost joined the other Gryffindors in defending him. The urge surprised her, as she knew full well Harry _had _done something wrong. She'd never been a proponent for rule breaking – but this was almost an exception, Harry was only trying to help defend Neville's honour, after all.

Neville! Hermione realized with a jolt that her only friend at Hogwarts is still hurt and in the hospital wing. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the common room, walking quickly to the hospital wing.

But Neville was asleep, his hand wrapped in some gauze. Hermione was ushered out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, who insisted that the boy needed his sleep. Hermione conceded and headed to the great hall for dinner instead, where she saw Harry and Ron eating steak and kidney pie.

Hermione's beamed – does this mean Harry won't be expelled? Harry and Ron were deep in conversation when Fred and George Weasley came over and began whispering to the two boys.

Hermione sat down a couple of seats away by herself, and began scooping some potatoes into her plate. The twins were patting on Harry's back and laughing.

" – but this year's team is going to be brilliant." She heard Fred, or was it George, say, "You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Told them what? It sounds like some sort of sport's team. The only sports team Hogwarts had was Quidditch, and Hermione had read in the Hogwarts rulebook that first years were not allowed to try out for the team. Harry is a part of the Quidditch team? How is that possible?

Hermione was still pondering the possibility while sipping on her pumpkin juice when she heard Malfoy's snarl at the table.

"Wizard's duel," Malfoy was saying, "Wands only – no contact."

Wizard's duel?! Is he mad? That's incredibly dangerous, not to mention they're so minimally trained that there's no way they could actually duel one another. It's likely to turn into some sort of stupid boyish brawl for sure.

"Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Malfoy left and Ron began coaching Harry on how to properly duel. Hermione finished her pie in quick bites and shuffled down the table to face Harry and Ron.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –" Hermione began, ignoring Ron's quips, "You _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you" Not to mention he's been almost expelled today already, honestly, this boy is glutton for punishment.

But Harry and Ron brushed her off. Hermione pondered all evening and decided to stake out in the common room. If they really go through with this, Hermione planned to do all she can to stop them from leaving and losing all the points she had earned for Gryffindor. For about half an hour, she entertained the idea of telling Percy Weasley about their plans – but then they'd be in real trouble. Hermione had no doubt Percy would tell McGonagall and she didn't want to sink that low.

Plus, a small part of her, if she was truly honest with herself, also hoped that if she were the one to convince them to see sense, they'd become friends with her. Hermione was incredibly concerned about Gryffindor's points, but she was also worried about Harry and Ron getting hurt. She wasn't sure why she cared so much about what happens to Harry and Ron – they weren't exactly nice to her. But she admired their friendship, and their reckless courage. She longed to have someone she cared enough to fight and break rules for.

When Harry and Ron snuck out of the common room, she followed them to continue lecturing them – determined to convince them to come back inside. But just as she gave up and decided to return to bed, fuming, the Fat Lady's portrait was empty. Hermione felt panic rise up in her chest – she couldn't get caught out of bed past curfew! She had a reputation to maintain!

"I'm coming with you," she said, deciding to at least stick to the boys and not be alone.

"You are _not_."

Then Neville was there, and after some arguing, all four Gryffindors began slithering down the corridor towards the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. Hermione began thinking of defensive spells she'd read in the schoolbooks. None of them had been taught yet in Quirrel's class, so there's no way any of the boys would know them. She opened her mouth to teach them to Harry when they heard Filch and Mrs. Norris lurking about.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and all of them clambered down the path after him.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione whispered angrily, "You realize that, don't you" They were so stupid, how could they not see! "He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off."

When Peeves yelled for Filch, they all ran down the corridor and encountered a locked door. Ron tried to wrestle it open, but to no avail. Hermione's heart was pounding, this could not be happening – she can't get expelled! She can't go back to that dreadful primary school, being teased by Rosie Hutchins all day. She had just discovered magic; she wasn't about to give it up already!

"Oh, move over," she snarled, pushing Ron out of the way, "Alohomora!"

They shuffled into the room and listened to Filch try to reason with Peeves. Neville pulled on Hermione, who turned and froze. A huge three-headed dog stood in the forbidden corridor, all six eyes lolling and staring intently at her. She watched the strings of drool drop slowly onto the floor. Only it wasn't a floor - the dog was standing on a trap door.

Hermione didn't have time to ponder how odd that was, for Harry and Ron had finally noticed the dog and began gasping for breath. Harry turned the door knob hastily and they tumbled out from the death trap. Hermione's heart was going a mile a minute, she had no doubt the dog would've ripped their heads off without a second thought if they had stayed any longer.

When they returned to the common room, Hermione laid onto them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She growled at them. She couldn't believe she had wanted to help them. They're obviously beyond help. There's bravery – and then there's just plain stupidity. Hermione had had enough. They are such children, caving to Malfoy's taunts and running around with utter disregard for other people's hard work or safety. For all she cares, they can get expelled and she wouldn't care. She'll never speak to them again.

xxxxx

For the next few days, Neville looked shaken up about the incident. During lunch one day, Seamus and Dean were talking to the older students, who informed them that the third floor corridor was newly forbidden only this year.

"I always assumed that it's just forbidden because of some prank gone awry from way back. But maybe there's something cool there." Seamus said excitedly between bites of treacle tart.

"Perhaps a vampire."

"A ghoul." Seamus guessed, "Let's go explore!"

"NO!" Neville exclaimed, causing Dean to drop his pudding on the table in shock. The two boys stared at Neville, who went bright red and mumbled an apology. He packed up his stuff and left hurriedly.

"What's his problem? Just 'cause he's scared doesn't mean the rest of us should be." Seamus resumed to stuffing his face in dessert.

"You must think you're so cool," Hermione said cooly, "You have no idea what's behind that door. And it's much worse than some vampire or ghoul."

Dean laughed, "Are you saying you know what's in the corridor, Hermione?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, and I'll eat Neville's toad." Seamus guffawed, "You, breaking rules? That's like saying Malfoy will be sending us all Christmas presents."

Dean and Seamus burst into simultaneous laughter. Before Hermione could say anything, Ron and Harry appeared. She quickly gathered her belongings, glared at the two offenders, and scuffled off.

xxxxx

**September 19th, 1991**

Hermione woke up and remembered it was her 12th birthday. She's never really been one to be excited about birthdays, for she's never had a birthday party with friends before. It's only ever been her family celebrating with her. It never bothered her much, but this year she couldn't spend her birthday with her parents. They can't go out for a nice dinner at that French restaurant she loved in Cornwall. She had to stay in Hogwarts.

At breakfast, an owl delivered her birthday present from her parents. She smiled as she opened the carefully wrapped package. Inside a decorative box was a beautiful copper locket shaped like an owl. The locket opened with a click; out of the two windows, one was filled with a picture of her with her parents at the park. Nana Granger had taken the picture a few months ago, when they went for a picnic to celebrate Hermione's acceptance to Hogwarts. In the picture, she beamed at her Dad, who played with her curly locks while her Mum handed her a ham and swiss sandwich.

Hermione's eyes welled up while looking at the picture. She missed her parents so much, and though classes were going well, she still feels homesick. No one here understands her. She couldn't have a proper conversation with her classmates without them calling her bossy or a know-it-all. She's never understood why people always teased her about being smart, since when did that stop being a good thing?

Hermione opened the letter that came with the locket, and read the letter in her Dad's loopy handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Happy 12__th__ birthday! It sounds like everything is going so well at school. I know you're sick of hearing this, but your Mum and I are so proud of you! We hope you like the locket, it's there to remind you that although you are going on to do great things with magic, we're always here beside you. I left the second window empty for you to put in a picture of all the friends you'll make at Hogwarts. I can't believe you're growing up so fast. Keep writing us, and have a wonderful birthday, pumpkin._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Hermione folded the letter and tucked it into her bag, sighing as she did so. Little did her parents know, she had no photograph to put in the second window. Resigned, she pulled out her wand and tapped the little window.

"_Colovaria_." The window changed from transparent to black, looking as if there was no window at all.

xxxxx

**September 20th, 1991**

The next day, Hermione woke up early to go to the library. She wanted to get a head start on the paper that Snape had assigned them on the forgetfulness potion. As she left the library to catch late breakfast, she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle confronting her least favourite Gryffindors.

Why are they always butting heads with those three? She sped up her steps to intervene, when Professor Flitwick appeared from the Great Hall.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

He broke another rule? How insensitive is he? If points are taken off Gryffindor…

But surprisingly, Professor Flitwick beamed at Harry and brushed Malfoy off. Hermione almost chuckled at the sight of Malfoy's horrified face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." Harry smirked.

It occurred to Hermione that what she had overheard last week must have been true. Harry is on the Quidditch team. Hermione took a moment to feel impressed; he must be the youngest player in decades!

Harry and Ron were running up the stairs, no doubt to return to their room to open the package.

"Well it's true," Harry laughed, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

Hermione was shocked. He didn't even try out? McGonagall awarded him the position based on what had happened last week on the field? She had pegged McGonagall as a fair teacher, perhaps that was not so accurate.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione chased after them.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said, looking more surprised than offended.

"Yeah, don't stop now," Ron sneered, "It's doing us so much good."

Having said what she wanted to say, Hermione marched away, muttering under her breath about fairness, equity, and rules.

xxxxx

For the next few weeks, Hermione buried herself in work. The lessons had begun in earnest and in October they had their first quizzes in Transfiguration and Potions. Hermione studied day and night, and watched as Lavender and Parvarti spent their evenings painting each others' nails. Harry was missing from the common room during the evenings on a regularly basis, and he would often return late at night, covered in dirt. Hermione supposed it must be Quidditch practice, and wondered how he could prioritize some silly sport over his schoolwork. She had not once seen him and Ron sit down to revise unless there was a particular assignment due the next day.

Hermione enjoyed Neville's company, and didn't mind explaining how switching charms work to him. However, Neville's constant apologies at not getting concepts right away annoyed her to no end. And after he almost cracked her watch trying to switch it with a quill, she cut down their studying sessions significantly.

Hermione wrote to her parents regularly, updating them on her scores on the quizzes (100% in Transfiguration, and 97% in Potions). She has now read all the school books three times back to back.

xxxxx

**October 31st, 1991**

On Halloween, Hermione awoke excitedly. Halloween has always been one of her favourite holidays. When people dressed up in costumes, she didn't seem so weird with her bushy hair, large front teeth, and show off-y attitude anymore. She loved it because it gave her a chance to be someone completely different. Unlike the other kids, she didn't like it for the candy (not that her parents ever let her eat any of it anyways), she liked it for the sense of freedom it provided.

However, her good mood only lasted until Charms, where Professor Flitwick assigned her to work with Ron Weasley to levitate a feather. He even had the gall to make a face as she moved to the seat next to him. What's _he_ complaining about? He's an immature fool. Hermione's at the top of the class, he should feel _honoured_ to work with her.

"Stupid feather, why won't you move?" Ron was grunting, waving his wand back and forth, shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Hermione sighed, "Listen, you're saying it wrong." She shook her head wearily, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Honestly, doesn't he ever listen to Professor Flitwick?

"You do it then, if you're so clever." He growled. Hermione was used to his little quips by now, and took no offense. This boy cannot take constructive criticism.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" And as she expected, their feather floated off, earning her five points to Gryffindor.

"Oh ha-ha." Ron grumbled, "That's right, just laugh at the stupid boy who can't even levitate a feather."

"I never laughed at you." Hermione huffed, "I only told you what you're doing wrong. I was trying to help you. And not a word of thanks from you at all!"

Ron said nothing and resumed practicing the charm. Over the next hour, Hermione had made the feather fly across the room four times, and Ron somehow managed to turn it blue while it remained immobile on the table. He ignored all the tips Hermione threw at him and continued to pronounce the incantation wrong while jabbing his wand violently at the blue feather.

Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff was also able to levitate the feather, albeit a bit more precariously. At one point near the end of the lesson, Ron managed to lift one end of the feather off the table, and he yelled triumphantly.

"See! I can do it too!" He sneered at Hermione.

"I think you just spoke too loudly and blew the feather up a little." Hermione said cooly as the bell rang.

Ron was fuming and packed his bags with ferocious speed. Hermione looked over at him and felt almost sorry for him. He's clearly not very good at Charms, perhaps he did do the spell correctly. Perhaps she was a bit harsh.

As she packed her bag at the end of class, she considered apologizing for her behaviour. Maybe she'll offer Ron some of the sugar-free oatmeal cookies that her Mum had sent yesterday.

She jogged up to catch up with Ron as he was pushing past the doors with Harry. Just as she's about to tap him on the shoulder, she overheard him.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying angrily, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione froze in the crowd. His contemptuous voice sounded just like Rosie Hutchins'. Rosie's been rude to her ever since Hermione turned her favourite pink backpack a puke-like shade of green. No one knew what had happened, but Rosie swears she saw Hermione do it.

"Hermione's such a nightmare," she always told their classmates, "Such a bossy know-it-all freak. No one likes her, do you like her?"

Rosie would pass a piece of paper that said 'do you like Hermione Granger?', and when everyone had checked the box under 'no', she threw the paper at Hermione.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she was horrified that her classmates might see her cry. She clutched her bag to her chest, held her face low, and pushed pass the crowd to the bathroom.

She hadn't been this upset for a long time. It was strange, not to go to class, but Hermione didn't want to risk bursting into tears in front of Professor Quirrel. It would probably just make him stutter more.

Ron was right. She had no friends. The only friends Hermione had are the ones who'd come to her when they need tutoring. Even then, they didn't want to be tutored by her for more than an hour at a time.

So Hermione cried. She cried because her dream was shattered, Hogwarts was supposed to be a new beginning, but instead, everything is the same. She cried because she loved magic, but she still didn't belong in the magical world. She cried because she wished she didn't care what Ron, Lavender, and everyone else thought, but she did. She cried because she's weak. She cried because every time she writes to her parents, she has to lie and sound happy. She cried because she would give up anything to have just one friend. A friend that would defend her when people made fun of her. A friend who's nice to her and wouldn't care that she's bossy or too smart for her own good. A friend who understood what it's like to be disliked and bullied. Most of all, she cried because she's afraid she'll never find a friend like that.

Before she knew it, it was dinner time, and Parvarti turned up to the bathroom to see if she's okay.

"Thanks for coming, but I just want to be left alone." She sniffled behind the stall, grateful that at least Parvarti cared enough to check on her. Maybe she wasn't hated by everyone.

"Alright, Hermione, feel better." And she left.

xxxxx

After another hour, Hermione felt calm enough to leave the bathroom. She didn't want to risk seeing Ron at the Halloween feast, though, so she decided to return to her dorm and try to find some food later. She emerged from the stall and walked to the sink to wash her face. As she came out, Hermione was hit by a stench so strong that it made her gag slightly.

It made no sense for the outside to smell worse than the stalls. Feeling tired, she didn't pause to question it. Instead, she washed her face quickly in order to leave as soon as possible.

When she raised her face up from the sink to check her reflection in the mirror, she saw it. It must have been twelve feet tall, with grey skin and small beedy eyes that are so black Hermione couldn't see its pupils. It carried a large wooden club that was as big as Hermione.

It was a troll.

Hermione heard a blood-curdling scream. So loud that she's surprised it's not coming from someone right beside her. As she backed up into the wall as far away from the troll as possible, she realized she was the one screaming.

The troll was walking towards her now, using its club to knock the sinks off as it goes. Water was now flooding the bathroom, and Hermione faintly felt her socks become wet. She glanced at the entrance, and was shocked to find the large wooden doors closed. The troll grunted at her, as if to assert territory, and Hermione fell to the ground in shock. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to cover her face.

"CONFUSE IT!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she recognized Harry's voice, and she turned to see Harry and Ron at the entrance, wielding nothing but their wands, looking incredibly tiny next to the troll.

Harry threw something at the wall; it made a loud clanging sound and distracted the troll. But now it was going towards Harry instead. Hermione wanted to shout a warning to him, but found that she couldn't move or speak. Harry and Ron were yelling, running around, and throwing small objects at the troll.

Harry ran towards Hermione, and tried to pull her up, but her legs wouldn't stand.

The troll was charging towards Ron now, and all Hermione could think was "NO!" as Harry jumped up at the troll, shoving his wand up into the troll's nostril. The troll roared in pain and reached around its head with its left hand, groping for Harry. Hermione sank to the floor in fright, and felt her robes become wetter.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron yelled! The troll's club rose out of its hand, into the air, and dropped on its head. The troll rolled on its feet for a few seconds before crashing down onto the floor with a great shudder.

Hermione couldn't believe they were alive. Moreover, she couldn't believe that Harry and Ron had risked their lives to help her. She felt ashamed that she had been so frozen in fear that she'd been of no use whatsoever. Most of all, she was proud of Ron for using the levitation charm to save all of them.

They really are something. How will she ever repay them for saving her life?

So when Professor McGonagall began yelling at Ron and Harry, Hermione stepped out of the shadows.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own," She fabricated, to save the boys from trouble, "You know, because I've read all about them."

Ron and Harry's mouths were wide open.

"They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Hermione felt shame colouring her face. She had blatantly lied to a teacher and disappointed her. However, seeing the wonder on Harry and Ron's faces made it all worth it. She knew she had too good of a reputation with the teachers to get in too much trouble. The boys, however, have already proven themselves to be reckless, and would likely get more punishment than she would.

And so it was the first time that Hermione Granger ever lost Gryffindor points. She hung her head in shame and took it silently. When McGonagall dismissed her, she returned to the common room. The feast had been sent up; it was loud and full of life. Even though she was famished, she waited at the door for Ron and Harry.

When the two boys showed up at the common room, all three of them blushed scarlet. What is she to say? I forgive you, Ron, for hurting my feelings? That was brave of you? Thank you for saving my life?

At the end, all she could mutter was a feeble "Thanks," and was surprised to hear them say the same. They grinned awkwardly at each other, and grabbed some plates together.

That night, Hermione went to bed content. Just hours ago, she was bawling her eyes out because she was afraid she'd never make a friend who'd defend her or help her fight her battles. Now, she realized she had found two.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to skip over the obvious parts of conversation due to the useful reviews! Please keep R&amp;R-ing. And thanks to all those who've followed and favourited!


	3. Philosopher's Stone: Professor Snape

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented JK Rowling, I don't own a bit of it!

* * *

**Through Hermione's eyes**

By PotterNutter

* * *

Chapter 3 - Philosopher's Stone: Professor Snape

**November 8****th****, 1991**

Hermione has never disliked a teacher. In her opinion, there are no unfair teachers – only lazy students who are arrogant enough to think they deserve special treatment. However, Professor Snape may break this unofficial rule. Even before becoming friends with Ron and Harry, Hermione noticed his preferential treatment of Slytherins. He never scolded his own house, but often took points off of Gryffindor students for making the same mistakes as Crabbe or Pansy Parkinson. Determined to not give Professor Snape any reason to punish her, Hermione worked extra hard to earn points in his class and made sure her potions are always the best in class.

"Once again, all of your awakening potions are abysmal." Snape drawled one dreary Friday morning while circling their cauldrons in the dungeon.

The room was filled with hazy orange smoke, some peachy in shade, and others brightly persimmon. Neville's cauldron was emitting a yellow smoke unique to everyone else's.

"What colour smoke is expected from the awakening potion, Potter?"

Harry's cauldron smelled like burning rubber, and swirled with bright orange fumes. He looked up at Professor Snape, "I'm not sure, I reckon it's not supposed to be orange, though."

Hermione bit back a frown at Harry's cheek, knowing Professor Snape would not take it sitting down. Beside her, Ron disguised a laugh as a cough.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Five points off of Gryffindor, Potter, do you ever read your book?" He looked around the room at student, "The fumes should be RED! None of you have the correct potion; this is a rudimentary potion that you should've been able to do in your first lesion in SEPTEMBER. Pathetic."

Hermione looked down at her cauldron, only a few feet away from where Professor Snape was standing, it was bubbling merrily and spewing swirls of red smoke. She raised her hand to call his attention to it.

"Please sir," she called out, "My potion –"

"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape interrupted, "Do you always feel the need to show off, or is it just in my class?"

Hermione's face turned beet red and she dropped her hand. The Slytherins laughed maliciously from across the room.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Ron whispered to her when Snape was out of earshot, "He's just a bitter old troll, your potion is probably better than his, that's why he's so pissed."

Hermione looked at his freckled grin, and felt herself smile in response.

"Honestly though, how can he teach properly if he goes around bullying students all the time," Hermione complained as they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room after double Potions were over.

"I don't think he's particularly peeved about being a bloody bad teacher, Hermione," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, he only cares about taking off points for Gryffindor."

They returned the common room, and saw that all the seats were taken up by older students.

"Let's go for a walk instead." Harry said, grabbing the copy of Quidditch Through the Ages that Hermione had lent to him.

The courtyard was covered in frost, and the three of them bundled up together near the jar of blue flame that Hermione had conjured up. They sat down on the bench and Harry perused through the book while Hermione pointed out the jam stain on the front of Ron's robe.

Unfazed, Ron tugged on his robe and tried to lick the stain off.

"Oh gross, Ron, you have no idea how long that's been there!"

"Yes I do, breakfast, two days ago. I had raspberry jam on my toast, and I dropped it when reaching to get some eggs."

"How is it that you remember such detail about breakfast two days ago, yet you can't recall the intricacies of a switching spell?"

Ron laughed, "That's obvious. Because breakfast involves food, and switching spells do not."

"It could," Hermione argued, "If you were attempting to switch a pea with a raisin."

"Oh bravo, Hermione!" Ron feigned shock, "You've found a way to make lessons more interesting. You should tell McGonagall immediately. Mind you though, no one's interested in peas and raisins. Treacle tart and pudding would be more effective."

"Well seeing as you have difficulty switching buttons with marbles, I think you should stick with peas and raisins for now."

Ron turned to Harry, most likely in an attempt to seek back up, but all three of them stopped short when Snape came into the court yard, limping.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape snapped, "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." And he limped away.

Hermione was quite sure that there was no such rule.

xxxxx

Later on, when Harry returned from a visit to the staff room in an attempt to get the book back, Hermione was shocked to hear his account of Snape's wounded leg.

Could it really have been from the three-legged dog on the trap door?

"He's after whatever it's guarding!" Harry was saying, "I'd bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!"

"No – he wouldn't," Hermione insisted, surprised that Harry would jump to that conclusion, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." He's a staff member, after all, and teachers are good people, even if Snape can be a bully sometimes. He would never try to do something sinister like this.

But Ron and Harry were convinced that Snape had an ulterior motive. They stayed up in the common room, discussing theories and guessing what might be under the trap door. Hermione ignored them, she refused to join in the silly charade. Sometimes boys just want adventure and glory, and forget common sense. Why would Snape be looking to betray Dumbledore? They're blinded by their anger towards Snape's treatment of Gryffindors.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your match tomorrow instead of Snape, Harry?" Hermione snapped after they didn't relent for over half an hour.

That shut them up. Harry's face paled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath that sounded a lot like "Don't want – fall off – Malfoy will laugh."

Hermione felt bad, "Don't worry Harry. You'll be amazing – and no matter what, if you try your best, no one will say a bad word against you."

"Yeah, just don't fall off your broom," quipped Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"I think I'll just go to sleep." Harry said, still looking a bit pale.

Hermione went to bed that night feeling worried and slightly guilty.

xxxxx

**November 9th, 1991**

The first quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The first year Gryffindors (minus Harry, of course), marched down to the pitch with a large banner they'd made that said _Potter for President_, flashing in different colours. Hermione felt nervous; there were butterflies in her stomach as she found a spot next to Ron high up in the seats. From what she'd read, quidditch seemed barbaric and dangerous – she hoped Harry would not be taken advantage of as the youngest and most inexperienced player on the team.

As they sat down among the noisy Gryffindors flashing stripes of red and gold, Hermione realized it was the first time she would spend anytime alone with Ron, without Harry. She was suddenly hit by the fear that Ron would be bored of her without Harry. Or worse, that he would start making fun of her again. In the past week, she has gotten along well with Harry; their personalities were similar, and though he much preferred to play wizard chess than to study, it was easy to talk to Harry. Ron, however, was a walking time bomb. Hermione found him to be energetic, funny, but incredibly rude at the same time. They often get into small arguments over silly things. What if Ron doesn't actually enjoy her company – what if he was only tolerating her because he felt guilty about making her cry on Halloween?

She must've looked unhappy, for Ron suddenly twisted in his seat to look at her.

"Don't worry Hermione," He said, patting her on the shoulder, "Harry won't get hurt."

Hermione glanced over at Ron's freckled face in the chilly air, and smiled. Her worries disappeared; Ron is her friend just as much as Harry. The three of them had been inseparable ever since Halloween, and she's had more fun with the two of them than anyone else in her life.

She happily stretched her arms out and grabbed Ron's shoulders with her left arm and Neville's shoulder with her right.

"Alright, time to watch Harry do us proud!" She laughed out loud.

"That's the spirit!" Ron exclaimed, "Now, do you know the rules?"

Hermione suppressed a chuckle; she'd read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ twice already. Of course she knew the rules. But Ron's excited expression was too difficult to deny, so she lied, "No, will you explain them to me?"

The two teams walked out of the changing rooms as Ron explained the rules to Hermione and Neville. His passion for the game was obvious, as he was practically shaking with excitement. Hermione smiled, why couldn't he show this passion in class? He would do so well if he just tried, instead of asking her for help all the time.

Ron finished explaining just as Madam Hooch blew a sharp whistle to signal the start of the match. The whole crowd stood up on their feet and cheered. In front of them, Seamus and Dean held up the large banner and began chanting Harry's name. The spirit of the match was unlike anything Hermione's ever been apart of.

Gryffindor had possession. The Quaffle was being passed back and forth between Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Hermione was amazed at the coordination and grace the players showed while 300 feet up in the air on a thin stick of wood.

Hagrid showed up to the stands to join them. His huge body made the space on the seats seem extremely cramped all of a sudden.

"Look! It's Harry!" Ron yelled, tugging her sleeve.

Harry was flying a bit higher than everyone else, his eyes scanning the pitch for the golden snitch.

Just as they were watching Harry, he dived downwards with a spurt of speed. "Oh my gosh, I think he sees it, Ron," Hermione screamed, jumping up and down with glee, "Harry sees it!"

But Marcus flint blocked Harry illegally, and earns Gryffindor a penalty shot. And after Ron spent some time arguing with Dean about the difference between soccer and quidditch, Hermione looked back at the pitch to see something odd happening to Harry. His broom was buckling, it seemed as if he couldn't get it under control.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered fearfully, "Is Harry going to fall?"

"I don't know – it looks like some sort of curse…" Hermione said.

" – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand," Hagrid was saying.

No kid…? But who COULD curse a broomstick? Someone more powerful, someone with a vendetta against Harry…

Hermione snatched Hagrid's binoculars out of his hands and scanned through the crowds at the staff stands. McGonagall was out of her seat, seemingly shouting for Harry's attention, waving her arms. Flitwick looked frantic. Dumbledore wasn't present. Quirrel was huddled by himself in a corner, skipping over him, Hermione finally found her target. Her eyes landed on Snape, who was sitting very still, his hands clutched together tightly, and his eyes staring unwaveringly at the pitch. His mouth was moving very fast, muttering words that Hermione couldn't make out.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, barely able to believe the evidence in front of her that this teacher was trying to sabotage not only the game, but Harry's safety, "Snape – look."

"He's jinxing the broom."

Determined to do what she could to save Harry, Hermione raced off to the other side of the stands. It was easy to maneuver through the crowds, as everyone had moved to the front of the seats to watch the rogue broomstick shake in buckle under Harry's weight. Hermione reached the staff seats in under a minute.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured the blue flames onto Snape's robes. By the time Snape discovered his predicament, Hermione had already scooped up the blue flame and headed back towards Ron.

Out on the pitch, Harry got a handle on his broomstick, and was after a mere few minutes, ended the game by catching the snitch. Hermione was still in too much shock to cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors. She couldn't believe Snape tried to kill Harry. She felt like her whole world was shaken. How could he become a teacher – it's one of the most noble jobs. How can a bad person be a teacher? How can a teacher be an attempted murderer? It just didn't make any sense.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione shouted frantically as Ron, Hagrid and her rushed down to the pitch after the game.

"I'm okay, Hermione." Harry laughed at her attempt to look him over for scratches and injuries.

"It was Snape," Ron said, "He was cursing your broomstick."

"It's true," Hermione continued, "You guys were right – he's evil. He tried to kill you."

Hagrid was stunned. "Why would Snape do something like that."

Hermione thought back to the venomous look Snape gave Harry whenever he laid eyes on him, and realized that his grudge must run deeper than simple dislike. The question is – why? Harry was just a kid!

Hagrid was shocked to find out that the three of them knew about the three-headed dog. Fluffy, he'd called it. He defended Snape, and for the first time ever – Hermione disagreed that the teacher had good intentions.

"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

xxxxx

"We should tell someone – anyone!" Hermione was still saying after an hour, "Snape tried to kill you, Harry. Don't you think we should let Dumbledore know what kind of person he's employing?"

"We have no proof." Insisted Harry, "As much as I'd like to tell on Snape, we'd just look like we're lying. Dumbledore would never believe us over him."

"But –"

"But what if we tell him about fluffy as well?" Ron said, "Then the wound on his leg would be proof, right?"

"But then we'd have to admit that we broke the rules." Hermione bit her lips.

"Okay, let's all just agree to lay low and research about Nicolas Flamel before saying anything to anyone."

Hermione reluctantly agreed.

xxxxx

It was simply wonderful to have friends who you could count on. Before Hogwarts, Hermione had acquaintances at school, but whenever she got angry or embarrassed, strange things would happen, and her acquaintances would distance themselves. This meant, unfortunately, that Hermione never made any lasting friendships in her primary school.

But now, everything is different. Ron, Harry, and Hermione spent afternoons in the Gryffindor common room by the roaring fire. Hermione would often be found studying at a large table, where Harry and Ron are engaged in a game of wizard's chess. Everyone in Gryffindor is now used to hearing, "If only you two would put as much energy into revising as you put into chess," "I'm not going to look over your essays!" "Come ON, Hermione, just this once?" "Ronald, your handwriting is abysmal," when lounging in the common room.

In November and December, the three of them can often be found in the school library, searching for clues as to who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry insists that the name sounded familiar to him. They'd been looking all over, and Hermione is baffled that for once, books seem to be failing her. They could never spend more than an hour at a time in the library, because inevitably Harry would begin dozing off among the book shelves, and Ron would start loudly whining that they'll never find Flamel. Madam Pince would then usher the three of them out, throwing Hermione a dirty look as if to say "don't bring them in if you can't control them".

Ron and Harry were staying in the castle for Christmas, and Hermione was half tempted to stay behind as well. It warmed her heart to think that she had friends good enough to miss out on the holidays for. But, as Ron brought up, she does miss her parents terribly.

"You will keep looking for Flamel while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione, while saying good bye. Secretly, she also wanted to add, _you won't forget about me, won't you?_

xxxxx

Christmas was lovely. Hermione hadn't realized how much she'd missed her parents until she saw them at the train station. She'd immediately flew into her dad's waiting arms and wouldn't let go for a whole minute.

On the ride home, she told her parents all about Hogwarts.

"It's beautiful, Mum, it really is." She gushed, "The great hall has an enchanted ceiling so you can see the stars while you eat dinner. The food is amazing! There's always so much, even Ron can't finish all the food that appears on his plate, and that's saying something. The Gryffindor tower is really comfortable, and everything sort of red. The beds are really soft, and Harry says the boy's side of the tower over looks the lake. My side over looks the forbidden forest, so it's pretty nice too!"

"Hold on, pumpking –" interrupted her Dad, looking jokingly stern, "Who are these blokes you keep speaking of, you didn't write to us about them. Are they friends…? Or are they more?"

Hermione blushed, "They're just friends! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they're in Gryffindor too. They're my best friends."

Hermione hadn't mentioned Harry and Ron to her parents, because in the month leading up to the holidays, she was secretly nervous that she'd wake up one day and find that their friendship had been a good, but short-lasting dream.

"What are they like?" Her Mum asked, intrigued.

"Well Harry has really messy black hair, but at least it's not bushy like mine. He wears glasses, and get this – remember the stuff I told you before, when I read about the dark wizard who took over England a decade ago? He's the baby boy who made You-Know-Who disappear!"

"OH, that little boy, the orphan?" Her Mum said, "The poor thing, are you nice to him, Hermione?"

"Of course! He's my friend. He's a really good guy, quite humble, and not at all spoiled like you'd think a famous person might be. In fact, he's much nicer than Ron. Ron's really funny and a great friend, but he can be a bit rude. He makes fun of me sometimes, but he doesn't really mean it."

xxxxx

**December 25th, 1991**

On Christmas, she woke up to find Hedwig tapping on her bedroom window. She opened the window to let her in. She cooed and after having a sip of water out of Hermione's cup, flew off.

Hedwig had brought two parcels. The first parcel contained a book called _Wizards and Muggles: Differences and Similarities_.

_I saw this on the catalogue and thought it might interest you. Happy Christmas Hermione, I hope you're having fun at home. We miss you at Hogwarts. From Harry._

Hermione beamed and tucked the note into her day planner to keep.

The second parcel was very poorly wrapped, and it was clearly from Ron. Cellophane tape was coming off loose at different corners. Hermione chuckled and opened it to find a big box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. She immediately burst out in laughter – she had gotten Ron the exact same thing.

In the envelop, there was a note that said, _Hi Hermione, Here's some candy, because everyone loves candy and I don't really know what else to get you other than a book. Decided against that since I'm sure you've read all the books there is in the world, so have some beans instead. Happy Christmas and come back soon. From Ron._

She folded Ron's note as well and put it next to Harry's. As she moved, a photograph fell out of the envelop. She picked it up from the ground and saw that it was a moving photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She remembered that day, it was in November, and they had gone to visit Hagrid at his hut. Fang was in the periphery of the picture, snoozing away. Ron had his arms around both Harry and Hermione, his freckles looked extra obvious in the photo. Hermione's bushy brown hair was all over the place, and when she shook her head in laughter, a strand of it fell into Ron's open mouth. Ron spat it out and laughed at Hermione. Harry joined in on the laughter and rolled his eyes.

It was a candid photo of an ordinary day. Yet to Hermione, holding the piece of evidence of their friendship, it seemed extraordinary.

Hermione felt around her neck and opened up the locket her parents had given her for her 12th birthday. The second window was still blacked out. She resolved that as soon as she returns to Hogwarts, she would go to the library and look up a spell to shrink the photo in order to place it in the locket.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favourites! Please take the time to rate and review! :)


End file.
